fanclubhffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Polowanie na Bohaterów
Częśc 1 Ucieczka z więzienia Huki. Światła. Ból. Tak swoją obecną sytuację mógł opisac najlepiej Thomas Weekerson. Nie wiedział, co się dizeje. Jego drużyna znikala jeden po drugim. I kolejny huk. Thomas otworzył oczy - obudził się. Połowa sufitu byłą przebita, na ziemi leżały jej szczątki, a jakiś złoczyńca uciekał w strone drzwi. Widocznie wpadł na znsiszczoną półkę. Pokój już nie nadawał się do mieszkania. Weekerson wiedział, że musi pomóc. Strzelił do złoczyńcy i trafił go w bark. Ten upadł. Z dziury w suficie wyskoczył jakiś menedżer misji. -Dziękuję za pomoc-powiedział, i już miał założył wrogowi kajdanki, gdy ten wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Weekerson rzucił się za nim w pościg. Przebiegli przez korytarz holu mieszkaniowego i zobaczyli windę. Złoczyńca przyśpieszył. Strzelił w guzik uruchamiający windę, a drzwi otwarły się, przestępca do niej wszedł, zamknął drzwi i pojechał na dół. -Po schodach-wyszeptał Thomas i rzucił się do schodów. Za każdym razem gdy schodził z pietra na piętro, przez przezroczystą scianę widział windę. W końcu winda objęła prowadzenie o jedno piętro. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery. Pięc. Sześc? Weekerson był na 3 w kolejności od ostatniego piętrze, więc wróg już wybiegł z budynku. Po chwili dotarł na ciemne ulice miasta Makuhero. Mógł tylko zobaczyc, jak złoczyńca leci na skradzionym Drop Shipie. Nagle z budynku Fabryki Bohaterów wybiegł jakiś menedżer misji w towarzystwie Billa Jive'a. -Spóźniliście się-powiedział Thomas.-A tak w ogóle, to kto to był? -Rufus Raingrad, był Bohater-Robot, który nie chciał się podporządkowac-wyjaśnił Bill.-Chciał byc przestępcą. -Wrócmy do budynku-rzekł menedżer misji. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił, a inni poszli za jego przykładem. Częśc 2 Zlecenie Kilka dni później do drzwi Thomasa Weekersona ktoś zapukał. -Proszę-powiedział Thomas i odłożył książkę. Drzwi się otwarł. Pojawił się w nich Linghdal. -Thomas, Fabryka Bohaterów ma kłopoty-wyjaśnił Lucius. -No co tym razem?-spytał Weekerson. -Lucas Marving zniknął-powiedział.-My zaś usłyszelismy głos, że jeśli obok szyldu z Prestonem Stormerem w ciagu jednego dnia nie pojawi się samotnie Thomas Weekerson, to będzie o jednego bohatera mniej. -Lucas Marving? Ten, co był kiedyś z Neville'em na misji na Planecie Lodu? -Ten sam. Jednak w ostatnim czasie pan Makuro wymyślił nowy system modernizacyjny bohaterów - 2.0. Wasze zbroje zostaną ulepszone. -Ta moja zbroja od Weisera też... -Jeśli bardzo chcesz, to nie. Zbroja z Reventrozu jest jak zbroja 2.0, jeśli nie twardsza. Następnego dnia obok Weekersona, przed wejściem do Fabryki Bohaterów stała cała jego drużyna w błyszczących zbrojach 2.0. Obok nich wylądował Drop Ship. -Masz chociaż jakiś plan?-spytał Jake, idąc w stronę pojazdu. -Mam, objaśnię ci go, gdy będziemy w drodze-rzekł Weekerson, wchodząc do Drop Shipa. Częśc 3 Bitwy i Sekrety Thomas wysiadł z pojazdu tuż obok szyldu z Prestonem Stormerem. Z cienia wynurzyła się ciemna sylwetka. -Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz-powiedziała. Dopiero wtedy Weekerson ujrzał w cieniu budynku grupę innych złoczyńców. Jeden trzymał więźnia - Lucasa Marvinga. Thomas podszedł do postaci. -Lepiej skryjmy się w cieniu budynku, tu jeszcze ktoś nas zobaczy-rzekł. Tak zrobili. Gdy złoczyńca miał założyc Weekersonowi kajdanki, nadleciał Drop Ship. Wyłączył się i, spadając na ziemię, powalił kilku przestępców, jednak Weekerson zdążył się przeturlac. Dowódca Gamma 3 rozejrzał się. Ze strony ulicy nadciągnęła drużyna. Ustawili się w kształt półkola i z tej pozycji ostrzeliwali złoczyńców. Jedyną drogą ucieczki porywaczy Marvinga był budynek, a nawet jeśli chcieliby się wspinac, zostaliby zaskoczeni przez Weekersona i Pilota Drop Shipa w jego pojeździe. Tkwili w pułapce. W mroku nocy nie zauważyli Bohaterów-Robotów zaszytych wokół nich. Oprawca Marvinga został zastrzelony przez Neville'a, a porwany dołączył do Weekersona w osłanianiu drogi ucieczki. Pod budynkiem leżał stos trupów, zabitych przez Drop Shipa. I nagle jedno cielsko się podniosło. Był to ten złoczyńca, który rozmawiał z Weekersonem. Zaczął wspinac się po ścianie. Jednak Weekerson i Marving zaczęli do niego strzelac. Obaj zdażyli już wspiąc się na budynek. Porywacz jednak zręcznie robił uniki w powietrzu i z powrotem chwytał się ściany. Takimi skokami dotarł na skraj budynku. Zeskoczył z niego i przeskoczył zaporę, która więziła złoczyńców. Wskoczył na motor, stojący obok, i odjechał. Złoczyńcy zostali zabici, ale jednego udało się porwac. Weekerson zauwazył skrawek papieru leżący na ziemi. Przeczytał, co tam pisało. Weekersonie, Gamma 3 i cała bohaterska hołoto! Nie łudzcie się, że mnie pokonacie. Mój pan znalazł najlepszego łowcę nagród w Makuhero City. Otrzymałem zlecenie, by was zabic, i tak też uczynię. Bohaterowie będą znikac jeden po drugim. To już się zaczęło. Udaremniliście mi pierwsze próby, lecz to dopiero początek. Nieuchwytny łowca nagród, R.R Częśc 4 Z powrotem w Fabryce Bohaterów -R.R.-zamyślał się Thomas.-Co to może znaczyc... Wracali Drop Shipem z zakończonej misji. -Możemy wywiesic listy gończe-zaproponował Marving.-Przecież obok była kamera... Tak też było. Drop Ship zawrócił trochę, do miejsca, w którym była kamera. Słup, na którym stała, był przewrócony, zaś obok było wiele kawałków metalu. R.R. był całkiem sprytny - zniszczył kamerę, by nikt go nie zobaczył. Gdy Drop Ship dotarł do Hero Factory, Lucius Linghdal natychmiast podbiegł do Drużyny. -Kilka innych drużyn zniknęło!-wrzasnął. -Dowiemy się, gdzie są-wyjaśnił Weekerson.-Mamy więźnia. -Dzisiaj mamy dużo przesłuchań-powiedział Menedżer Misji.-Jutro rano wyciągniemy z niego to, co wie. Thomas wrócił do pokoju. Do późnej nocy rozmyślał na R.R. Tymczasem on działał i rósł w siłę. Następnego dnia więzień został przesłuchany. -I co?-zapytał Thomas, gdy sędzia - czyli Owen Chreeck - wyszedł z Sali Przesłuchań. -Nic z niego nie wyciągnęliśmy. Podobn ma koszmarne wizje i nic nie może mówic-odparł Owen.-Ciekawe, czy ma coś wspólnego z Raingradem. -R.R...-zamyślił się Thomas.-Chyba go znalazłem... -Rufus Raingrad!-wykrzyknęli obaj.-To jego inicjały! Powiadomili o tym Linghdala. Częśc 5 Pustynia Lecieli Drop Shipem do planety, na której wylądował Raingrad - w końcu leciał Drop Shipem. Nie było trudno go namierzyc. Właz otwarł się. Drużyna Gamma 3 wyskoczyła i uruchomiła plecaki odrzutowe. Po chwili znaleźli się na ziemi tajemniczej, pustynnej planety. Obok nich stał Drop Ship Raingrada. -Gdzie on jest?-zapytał sam siebie Bill Jive. Weekerson zobaczył do połowy zatarte ślady. -Linghdal, przesyłam ci kod genetyczny właściciela śladów-powiedział Thomas do komunikatora. -OK, szukam odpowiednika DNA-powiedział siedzący w Hero Factory Lucius. W końcu odnalazł takie samo DNA pobrane kiedyś od więźnia. -Trafiliście na trop Raingrada-powiedział Menedżer Misji. Ruszyli po śladach. W miejscu, w którym skręcały ku czarnym skałom, zza nich wyskoczyli złoczyńcy. Dowodził nimi Raingrad. -Moi kompani zajmą się resztą drużyn-powiedział Rufus. Złoczyńcy zaatakowali. Rozpoczęło się starcie. W pewnym momencie Lucius przesłał Drużynie wiadomośc. -Kolejne drużyny znikają! Jedna po drugiej! Zaatkowali nas! Finału bitwy nikt się nie spodziewał - Raingrad leżał na ziemi, pod karabinem Neville'a. -Oto koniec R.R.-powiedział i naładował broń. -Nie jestem R.R.!-bronił się były Bohater-Robot. -Uważaj, bo ci uwierzymy-powiedział Jake. -Stop!-rozkazał Thomas. -Mogę was zaprowadzic do fortecy R.R., jeśli utrzymacie mnie przy życiu-szepnął przerażony złoczyńca. Thomas chciał naradzic się z menedzerem misji, ale bitwa ze złoczyńcami odcięła im kontakt. Byli uwięzieni na tym pustkowiu. -Posłuchajmy go-zdecydował lider Gamma 3.-Bo cóż innego nam pozostało? Kim jes R.R.? -Na razie powiem ci tyle: ma sporo wspólnego z firmą Realy Revolution. -Że też ja sobie tej nazwy nie przypomniałem... Częśc 6 Fren Mieszkańcy Miasta Makuhero zgromadzili się przed Hero Factory. Podający się za szefa R.R. Corporation William Merix, stanął przed tłumem. -Moja zaszczytna firma wiele razy już umiliła życie mieszkańcom naszego Wszechświata-powiedział.-Tym razem przedstawiam wam Fren - Fr'ee '''En'ergy. Jak zapewne wiecie, od dwóch lat budujemy na wielu planetach ogromne anteny. Dziś nastąpi odsłonęcie Panelu Sterowania, bez którego nie działałaby reszta anten. Jest ich kilkadziesiąt na kilkudziesięciu planetach. A teraz odwróccie głowy! Mieszkańcy odwrócili się. Niedaleko miasta wielka antena zaświeciła się takim blaskiem, że widac ją było znad atmosfery planety! -Zapewne zstanawiacie się, na co system Fren tak bardzo się przyda. Otóż patrzcie! I nagle tłum rozświetliła energia, która zaraz znikła. Pochodziła z anteny. -To tylko przykład zastosowania Frenu. Możemy wykorzystywac go na wszystkie sposoby pobierania energii w dowolnych ilościach - wytarczy jedno pstryknięcie. I wyciągnął mały pilot. Nacisnął jeden guzi i ogromna poświata rozświetliła całe miasto. Nacisnął go z powrotem i światło zgasło. -I to wszystko za darmo! Tłum zaczął klaskac, krzyczec i skakac z radości. -Proszę o ciszę-i tłum ucichł. -Możecie się zastanawiac, jak Fren działa. Pobiera energię z niezamieszkanych planet i asteroid - to tyle powinniście wiedziec. System dostępny będzie na wszystkich planetach, na którym zamontowano anteny typu Fren. ędziemy starali się poszerzac zasięg naszej firmy. I jeszcze jedno - anten, którą widzicie za plecami, jest panelem sterowania. Piloty do korzystania z usług Fren są obecnie dostępne w sklepach z artykułami elektrycznymi. Tłum błyskawicznie zniknął. Wszyscy pobiegli kupic piloty. -Jacy oni są naiwni...-mruknął Merix. Częśc 7 Kataklizm Merix, podszywający się pod szefa firmy R.R. Corporation porozmawiał z innymi członkami firmy. -Rozpoczniemy za pół godziny-oznajmił jeden ze członków firmy. Minęło pół godziny, a Drużyny Bohaterów znikły. Zostały dwie - Gamma 3 i Delta 8, drużyna Lucasa Marvinga. Ta ostatnia drużyna była akurat na misji. Wtedy to firma Realy Revolution kolejny raz zwołała mieszkańców miasta. Wszyscy mieli już piloty. -Zanim pierwszy raz użyjecie energii, chciałbym coś ogłosic. Nie lubię przemówień, ale tym razem było to konieczne, abyście nie nabrali podejrzeń co do budowy kilkudziesięciu anten-rzekł Merix- A teraz - pa, pa! I nacisnął przycisk na swoim pilocie. Piloty innych zmieniły się w małe roboty i zaczęły gonic mieszkańców miasta. Jakby tego było mało, Fren pobierały energię z zamieszkanych planet. Wykorzystywały ją do...wielkich wybuchów! Na wszystkich planetach, na których były anteny, z Fren wydobywała się energia. W każdej antenie był pilot i ostrzeliwał miasta i wsie. Każdy budynek, którego dosięgnął promień świałta, wybuchał. -Nadszedł największy kataklizm w dziejach wszechświata!-krzyknął Merix. Tymczasem Druzyna Gamma 3 ujrzała w oddali antenę Fren. Nagle wysztrelił z niej promień. Drużyna ledwo co się obroniła. Za chwilę jednak skryli się za wzgórzem i byli bezpieczni. -To straszne!-powiedział Bill.-R.R. Corporation chce zniszczyc swoimi antenami życie we wszechświecie! Jakim potworem musi byc szef tej firmy... Tymczasem w mieście Makuhero panował chaos. Ożywione piloty strzelały do wszystkich małym pistoletami, a promień z panelu sterowania Fren niszczył kolejne budynki. -Nadchodzi nowa era!-krzyknął Merix. Częśc 8 Forteca Drużyna Gamma 3 szła przez pustkowia. Nagle zza wzgórza wyłoniła się widoczna w oddali antena Fren. Strzeliła energią do Bohaterów-Robotów. Ci jednak schowali się za bezpiecznym wzgórzem. -Raingrad, gdzie jest ta twierdza?-spytał Thomas. -Tutaj-odrzekł Rufus i usiłował odusnąc wielki głaz. -Pomóżcie mi!-zawołał. Drużyna pomogła mu, a pod kamieniem ukazały się schody. -Niezła kryjówka-mruknął Neville. Wkroczyli na nie. -Mam pewien plan-rzekł Carl Fews i szepnął coś do kopmanów. Po chwili ze schodów zeszedł Rufus Raingrad, trzymajac skutych w kajdankach sześciu Bohaterów-Robotów. -Ładnie, Raingrad!-zawołał jeden ze strażników, stojących pod schodami.-Sześciu naraz! Były Bohater-Robot stanął koło dobrze strzeżonych drzwi Sali Tronowej. -To wasza szansa!-krzyknął Raingrad i rozkuł Bohaterów. Jednak w fortecy R.R. zainstalowany był wszechobecny monitoring. Zaraz pojawili się złoczyńcy z Realy Revolution Company. -Raingrad! Ty zdrajco!-wołali. Drużyna Gamma 3 odparła atak. Do walki włączyli się też strażnicy wejścia do Sali Tronowej i Raingrad. -Thomas!-zawołał Rufus.-My się nimi zajmiemy, a ty musisz pokonac tego R.R.! Ktokolwiek to jest! Weekerson posłuchał. Naładował laser i wszedł do Sali Tronowej. Częśc 9 Ostatnia deska ratunku Oprócz Gamma 3, złoczyńcy z R.R.Company nie pojmali tylko drużyny Lucasa Marvinga - Delta 8. Gdy Fren zaczęły niszczyc całe miasta, Obie Drużyny był na misjach. Jednak w tej chwili Delta 8 wracała z owej misji Drop Shipem. Zdziwieni byli widokiem za oknem. -Widzicie te wybuchy?-spytał niejaki Corlin Theer. Był on nowicjuszem w drużynie. Wszyscy patrzyli się na rozmaite planety. Na każdej z nich było widac wybuchy. -Jakim cudem?-spytał Marving. -To proste-powiedział Pilot.-Pamiętacie ostatnią inwestycję Realy Revolution Company? Fren? -To właśnie jest R.R., o którym nam opowiadałeś! Tym złoczyńcą, który to zaczął, nie jest Rufus Raingrad - tylko '''prawdziwy szef R.R. Company!-zawołał Colin. -Zawsze wiedziałem, że William Merix jest oszustem-kontynuował Lucas.-Czyli R.R. to fałszywa ksywka Alberta Rothala! To on zmusił Raingrada do napisania listu, by go nie poznali. Weekerson teraz z nim walczy. Współczuję mu. -My tu gadamy-powiedział Pilot.-A jakby nie patrzec my i Gamma 3 to ostatnia deska ratunku Hero Factory i w ogóle całego wszechświata. Wychwyciłem, od czego te anteny zbierają energię. Nieopodal Miasta Makuhero jest panel sterowania. Cały wszechświat na nas liczy. Wkrótce zeszli w atmosferę planety, na której leży Makuhero City. Polecieli w stronę panelu sterowania wszystkich Fren. Nagle zobaczyli trzy Drop Shipy, lecące w ich stronę. -Mamy towarzystwo!-zawołał Pilot. Na szczęście wystarczyło wysadzic w powietrze jeden, bo ten walnął w drugiego i powstał wybuch, który zniszczył trzeciego. Pospieszyli się, bo w każdej chwili mogło ich nadejśc więcej. Udało się. Wylądowali w kokpicie anteny, która była zarazem panelem sterowania. Był tam tylko jeden złoczyńca. Do wieży wkroczyli tylko Lucas i Colin. Marving już naładował broń, ale z cienia wyłonił się drugi złoczyńca i wycelował w głowę Lucasa. Był to William Merix. Już miał strzelic, gdy Theer rzucił się na niego. Rozpętał się pojedynek. W plecy Colina trafił nóż, ale ten w ostatnich sekundach swojego życia zabił Williama. Rekrut poświęcił swe życie dla dowódcy. Pilot panelu sterowania był przerażony. Przestał, gdy został postrzelony. Częśc 10 Na krańcu Życia i Śmierci Thomas zapoznał już się z całym planem Alberta Rothala, o którym mozecie poczytac w poprzednich rozdziałach. Dodatkowo dowiedział się, że wiele go łączy z Rufusem Raingradem - obaj są Bohaterami-Robotami, obaj się zbuntowali i obaj uczestniczą w spisku R.R.Company, przygotowanym przez Alberta. Dowiedział się też, iż William Merix miał wygłosic wiadomośc od Alberta mieszkańcom Makuhero - mieli oni uczynic R.R Company swoimi władcami, a wtedy Fren zostaną wyłączone, a szkody - naprawione. Albert Rothal zaś zostanie władcą wielu planet. Weekerson miał dośc. Strzelił do Rothala laserem, ale ten zrobił unik i zaraz znalazł się za plecami Thomasa. Szybko go przewrócił. -Żałosne-rzekł szef Realy Revolution Company.-Zbroje 2.0 to nie tylko wytrzymałośc. Gdybyś miał zbroję 2.0, teraz to ja leżałbym na ziemi. Byłbyś za szybki i za zwinny. Weekerson czuł się tak, jakby tkwił na krańcu Życia i Śmierci. Tymczasem w panelu sterowania systemem Fren... Merix leżał martwy na ziemi, razem z Theerem. Lucas Marving był wściekły. -Dru-drużyno-wyjąkał. Drużyna weszła do pomieszczenia. -O rany!-krzyknął niejaki George Greth. Pogrążyli się w żałobie, z której wyrwał ich Lucas. -Weekerson walczy o wolnośc Galaktyki, a my się rozczulamy! Do boju! Lucas zasiadł przed sterem panelu sterowania. W ich stronę nadleciały kolejne trzy Drop Shipy - jednak zostały zniszczone przez energię Fren. Wtedy Marving posiadł kontrolę panowania nad wszystkimi Fren we wszechświecie. Strzelał do baz Realy Revoution Company na wszystkich planetach. W końcu firma upadła. Została tylko podziemna forteca, w której Weekerson walczył z Rothalem. -Oby Weekersonowi szło tak dobrze-mruknął Greth. Tymczasem rzucony na ziemię przez Rothala Weekerson czuł, że znajduje się na krańcu życia i śmierci. W końcu wróg zadał ostateczny cios, ale zbroja z Reventrozu była za twarda. Słaby sztylet Alberta rozkruszył się na kawałki. Dla Weekersona była to odpowiednia chwila. Wstał, podniósł się i rzucił na Rothala. Zanim ten zdążył naładowac broń, laser Thomasa zadał mu liczne rany. W końcu kontratakował. Ciężkimi pociskami strzelał w Thomasa. W końcu jedna go dosięgnęła. Niewiele sił do walki mu pozostało. Nie pozostawał dłużny wobec wroga. Udało mu się resztką sił przeturlac i uniknąc fali pocisków, a te odbiły się od podłoża i trafiły w dach. Forteca zaczęła się walic. Lider Gamma 3 wybiegł z sali - nie pytajcie mnie, jak to zrobił - i pogonił swoją drużynę oraz Raingrada. Złoczyńcy rzucili się za nimio w pościg. Raingrad zatrzymał się, gdy wbiegali na schody. Udało mu się pobiec w głąb twierdzy i odciagnąc złoczyńców, a wtedy twierdza się zawaliła. Strzelił w nią promień Frenu. Drużynie udało się uciec. Jakoś znaleźli trop do ich Drop Shipa i odlecieli z tej planety. Epilog Lucius Linghdal zlokalizował porwanych Bohaterów. Drużyna Delta 8 została wysłana, by ich uwolnic. Gdy wreszcie mogły spotkac się drużyny Gamma 3 i Delta 8, zaczęły rozmowę. -Bez was by się nie udało-powiedział Thomas.-Poza tym dokonaliscie ważnego zadania, zanim jeszcze Fren zostały uruchomione. -Nie, to bez was by się nie udało-bronił się Lucas.-Nawróciliście Raingrada i pokonaliście jego oddział. -A wy przejęliście Fren. -Wy zaś przedarliście się do Sali Tronowej Alberta Rothala. -Wy tymczasem spowodowaliście upadek Realy Revolution Company i zniszczyliście wszystkie ich bazy. -A wy pokonaliście Rothala. Nikt nie mógł znaleźc więcej argumwntów. -Uznajmy-powiedział George.-Że bez obu druzyn by się nie udało. -Nawet, jeśli jedna drużyna jest lepsza od drugiej, przypłaciliśmy tą misję ofiarami - Colinem i Rufusem. W milczeniu skierowali się ku zachodowi słońca, by w kryjówce Owena i Billa omówic tą misję dokładniej. Bo przyjaźn zawsze zwycięża. Przez ciemne korytarze dwie sylwetki targały za sobą trzecią. -A więc mamy zdrajcę-powiedział tajemnicza, zacieniowana osoba, siedząca na tronie.-Wierzyłem w ciebie, Raingrad. Wiesz, co spotyka tych, którzy mnie zdradzają? Trzecia sylwetka - czyli Rufus Raingrad - trwała w milczeniu. -Nie obchodzi mnie moja porażka. R.R. Company było tylko moją marionetką. Hero Facotry pewnie teraz pęka z dumy. Głupcy-powiedziała tajemnicza postac na tronie. -A ciebie, Raingrad, czekają tortury, aż wyszczekasz plany Hero Factory-dodała po chwili. -Może i tak, ale nc nie powiem! Umrę w imię dobra!-krzyknął do polowy zniszczony, zakuty Raingrad, gdy dwie postacie targały go do lochów. Drzwi za nim zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Wystąpili Thomas Weekerson Neville Nyk Carl Fews Owen Chreeck Bill Jive Jake Felvix Lucas Marving Colin Theer George Greth Rufus Raingrad Albert Rothal William Merix Lucius Linghdal Liczni nieznani złoczyńcy Liczni nieznani Bohaterowie-Roboty